


Celestial Meddling

by AxelsLullaby



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: I dearly hope it'll fit your liking ;;, Kinda messy, Secret Santa gift for kthrn, oh well, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsLullaby/pseuds/AxelsLullaby
Summary: A fine new day begins, the sky rises high, the clouds are absent... Yet that thing in Yew's diary definitely wasn't here the day before.Or: How Agnès' Avengers went looking for a way to catch Altair without letting him switch with Tiz[A Secret Santa gift for kthrn]





	Celestial Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing is kinda super extremely botched because I lost the first one to an unfortunate incident with an alcohol pen and my scanner die so I couldn't properly 'toshop and do the effects I wanted ;; I'm so sorry, this is a real mess!  
> (I really really really reallyyyyy hope it fits your secret santa wishes. I had trouble finding ideas ;;)  
> ( https://imgur.com/8I8qzL0 The drawing i made. pretty ugly and as i said botched and i should probably stop trying to justificate this messssssssss)

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and Yew, Edea, Magnolia and Tiz's adventure to save Agnès was going just fine, if not for the occasional surprises like Altair had been. The group of four - five? - was enjoying a simple breakfast made by the local sleepy shepherd, taking all the time they needed, when Yew reached for his diary to write something. A mere moment later, the calm was broken by the Cavalier's characteristic high-pitched shriek.

"What's wrong, Yew?!" Magnolia asked immediately, concern overtaking her features.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT IN SWEET CRYSTAL'S NAME IS THAT?!" Yew shouted, pointing at a page of his journal. Immediately the three others leaned to look... And regretted doing so the next instant.  
Magnolia and Edea's eyes looked as if they had just exploded, while Tiz's face had grown somber, due to the extremely noticeable purple colour of the  _thing._

Yew, on his side, had begun sweating profusely and looked as if he would turn to stone.

It was blatantly Altair's work, and Yew refused to acknowledge that such a thing had happened to  _his diary._

"Altair... Why..." Tiz muttered to himself, almost  _hearing_ the Celestial snickering in his torpor.

"I don't even want to know what this... This  _thing_ is..." Edea stated, followed by a "Quelle horreur..." from the resident Moon-person.

Yew was weeping for his forevermore-soiled journal, wondering if it was even safe to  _touch_ it.

"Magnolia, when you go back to the moon, please,  _please_ throw this is in space." He almost begged, handing her the diary.

"Je ne toucherai  _pas_ à ceci!" She shouted, refusing to come in contact with the journal that held the  _thing_ within.

"Me neither! Don't even think about it! Even to dump it in the Great Chasm or something, not touching!" Edea claimed, taking a few steps back.

During this time, Tiz had sunk in his own corner, not quite believing the Celestial that inhabitated him would do something like that. An occasion that Yew took to put the diary on the shepherd's lap, not without muttering an "I'm so sorry, Sir!" before promptly backing off.

Yet when Tiz realized what had just happened, he let out the most terrifying scream anyone ever heard before inadvertently throwing the book away... Straight to the poor Magnolia, who shouted a very loud "AH LA VACHE!" And threw it to Edea, who then threw it to Yew, who threw it to Tiz... 

The throwing contest went on for a few minutes, until Yew threw it to Tiz once again, who this time caught it and didn't move. The other three would've questionned his sanity if not for the giggle they heard, which was definitely not Tiz's, but a certain Celestial.

"Good day, my young friends... What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Altair questionned, suddenly feeling three burning gazes aimed at him.

He only had half a second to get up and  _run like there was no tomorrow_ before an Eternian fury, a terrified Cavalier and a Ba'al buster threw themselves at where he was, shouting various words that would've rather been kept in a 'forbidden insults' journal... Next to the cursed  _thing._

 


End file.
